A Long Road
by Vampy-Tels
Summary: Rewrite of Musiqal Hearts!:  Roxas is always second best. but with the help of his best friends will they make it to the top or fall even lower? and what about the red-head that Roxas is in love with? will Xemnas mess up every thing?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some cookies (^_^)**

**Chapter 1: A Broken Home**

-_**XxX-**_

"I don't know what to do any more, it's like...well it's like I dont hae control over my own life any more like I've never had any control at all yah know?" Sora asked Roxas.

"sadly, I know what you mean" Roxas Shook his head then ran his fingers through his golden hair. "But you have the good life compaired to mine and you know it" Sora gave his best friend a smile and hugged him. After a few minutes Roxas started to smile as well.

"There we go! now there's the Roxas I know!" Sora exclamed then jumped up and down.

"well I'll see you tomarrow, okay Sor?" Roxas asked.

"Of courseyou will" Sora giggled.

"ok" Roxas smiled half hartedly. Sora let go of his best friend and walked through his front door then waved back at Roxas. Shut the door tight and locked it, Roxas waited to see Sora's shadow go pass the shades in the window then started to walking to his home, if that's what he must to call that hell hole his step father made for him...Roxas pulled out his G-phone and looked at the time on it the small numbers read 5:43, his steps became more slowed as he walked on to the street he lives on;He looked up at the newly replaced street signs.

The golden haired boy pulled his key from his poket to unlock the front door, only the door was already unlocked with a large man standing in the way.

"Why so late coming home Roxas?" said his step father.

Raising his hand then swung at Roxas, he ducked out of the way before he was hit.

"Your getting faster I see" the larg eman chuckled."Well I guess I'll just do this!" Roxas didn't see the knife in his step father's other hand,until it was to late.

"What the...!" Roxas yelled as he turned to run away. "Ahh!" Roxas fell to his knees from the sharp knife going across his back then fell completely froward on to the ground. " Awwww poor Roxy! are you okay?" the larged man maocked. "Is there something you would like to say to Daddy-dearest?" The large man lend down so he could hear the bleeding teens crys for mercy. but in the largest gasp of breath Roxas Could hold he said.

"Fuck you Zemnas!" then passed out from the amount of blood he had been losing in that short time.

"why you little! see if I pach your sorry ass back up now!" Zemnas gave the helpless teen a hard kick to his side then grabbed him by his legs and started dragging him up the stairs and left Roxas in his room to die.

Zemnas walked down stairs and sat on the lay-Z boy chair by the family room enterence, then started watching as the blood stained knife glowed in the deem lighting enjoying the memory of the sream Roxas made not to long ago.

"Honey?" a soft voice called out. "Zemnas is that you?"

He got up from the chair and walked into the ketchin with the knife still in his hands. A woman fairly young with short blonde hair steps away from the sink drying off her hands. "where's Roxas?" she asked.

"hmmm...?" Zemnas thought for a moment."Oh Roxas! he's up stairs sleeping"

The woman's blue eyes grew wide at the answer her husban gave her. Larxen looked down at Zemnas' hands an saw the knife soacked in blood but she never questioned what happen or why he did what he did to her son. "You know one day the School is going to notice Zemnas", she said in a mono toned voice. Zemnas looked at his young wife thinking about what she said as he put the knife in the sink.

"Oh you think so?" Zemnas questioned.

"well...yes I do" Larxen stepped back as she answerd the question only to be back handed into the wall behind her. picking hersellf up while holding her face where she was hit newly redden, tears forming in the corners of her eyes."I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that". she whimmpered from the pain as she spoke.

"I know you are, just try not do it again" he hissed."now go up stairs an put on that outfit I like".

Complying to her husban's wishes Larxen went up her the room she has come to hate with a passion, It was the master bedroom with walk-in closet and built-in full bathroom. as she walked into the closet going all the way to the back to the dresser that held all of the ' night wear' her husban liked so very much. pulling out a leather bra and panty set custum made with the roman numaral twevele on it. walking back to her bed Larxene started to change out of the jeans and short sleved shirt she had on into the black leather outfit. she unlocked the handcuffs at each corner of the bed and placed the chocker around her neck, sat in the middle of the bed waiting for her husban and the horrible pain he would bring with him.

_**-xXx-**_

Roxas woke up to a sharp pain in his back, arms, and head. He tryed to open his eyes but failed do to the bright sun light coming from his window. moving his head slightly to the right so the sun's rays weren't in his eyes, then tryed again to open them only to see an I.V. in his arm. "At lest i'm alive...even nif its only bearly alive" Roxas sighed as he heared his door knob moving.

"Roxas?" a small voice called into the room. "Roxas...are..are you awake?"

It was only his mother, Roxas thought about answering to her question even if he really knew that she wanted ot ask. "yes mom I'm alive" he answere then asked. "why are you just standing behind the door?" she answerd his qusetion by walking into his room with bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"I'm glad your still alive Roxas...I didn't think I would beable to save you this time" tears formed in the blonde womens eyes."you where out of it for a week an a half I...I thought I lost you" Roxas only looked at her, only because that's all he could do. "Does it hurt to move? can you feel your legs?"

Now Roxas waited for her to stop talking and when she did Roxas laughed at her worrying. Larxene laughed at herself as she helped her son sit up so she could redress his back."Are YOU ok mom?" Roxas asked looking at the cuts on his mother's arm.

"This might sting a bit..." She warned before taking the mixure of rubbing alcohol and vodka and wipeing down Roxas back with it. Larxene couldn't bring herself to answer her child's question, only because she didn't want him trying to defined her again.

"HOLY MOTHER OF OUR LORD!" Roxas yelled out trying to not sound like he was going to die even if it felt like he was. "why didn't you warn me?"

"I did silly, you wheren't listening as always Alice" She laughs at her son's face of disbelief. " This might sting a bit, I said miss Alice"

"You said sting not Burn my back off MOTHER!" At this they laugh, filling the small room with a warmth that both thought was last so long ago. After the new bandages where rapped around his back and chest, the I.V was taken out of his arm with a moogle band-aid to stop the bleeding."What day is it?"

Roxas asked looking at his bookbag;Wondering how the of the day will trun out.

"Tuesday...Do you want to go to school?"

"Not really but I do want to go see Xion..." Roxaslooked at the wall behind his mother, hoping she says yes.

Larxene thinks for a moment the pats the top of Roxas' head. "Sure..just make sureyou tell Xion Hi for me ok?"

"Sure mom"

Larxene leaves the room not looking back once, only pulling down her sleeve to cover the cuts from the night before...

_**-XxX-**_

**(A/N): So here it finally is the frist chapter complete! \(^_^)/ I'm happy with it so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Will fist pump for yaoi~3 **


End file.
